justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Night Boat To Cairo
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1979 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Gold/Purple/Teal/Burnt Orange |gc = Bright Green/Gold/Pink/Yellow |nogm = 2 |pictos = 49 |dura = 3:31 |nowc = NightBoatQUAT }}"Night Boat to Cairo" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine features three mummies and a camel. The first mummy is yellow, the second is pink, and the third is green. The camel is dark orange. Each dancer (even P4) comes out of a tomb that matches their body color. Nightboatquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nightboatquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Nightboatquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Nightboatquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) Nightboatquat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background (Wii/PS3) It takes place in a bank of the Nile during nighttime with a boat floating. Deeper in the background are silhouetted palm trees and pyramids. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version, the background and the moon look much darker. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Slowly flow your arms from up to down. Nightboatquat gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Nightboatquat gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *P3 is available as an avatar outfit on the Xbox 360. *P4 moos like a cow at the end. *This is the only Dance Crew on Just Dance 3 that is marked as an effort of 3. All the others are marked as 2 for an effort. *There is a silver badge in the game named "The Good Crew", where all the players have to get "GOOD" or "PERFECT" when P4 pretends to blow a horn behind the other players. The goal is called "charm the snakes in Night Boat to Cairo". *The ship that goes across the Nile resembles the Titanic. *P3 was going to have an avatar. However, it did not appear in any game.https://twitter.com/JustDanceSpain/status/443044560885673984 *In the Just Dance Now cover, the coaches are floating in the mid-air. This never happened before. *In the menu bubble, P1 has P3's face. In the actual gameplay, he has a bump-like face. *The shading effect that is usually applied on pictograms that describe two moves at once has not been used properly on three pictograms, making them look like they have additional arms. *A non-golden version of the Gold Move pictogram can be found in the files. Gallery Game Files Weridsockpuurpy.png|''Night Boat To Cairo'' Nightboatquat.jpg|''Night Boat To Cairo'' (Remake) Nightboatquat cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover 57.png|P2 s avatar on 5743443.png|P2 s avatar on and later games Night boat to the chario.png|P2 s golden avatar Night boat quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms nightboatquat picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 nightboatquat picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 nightboatquat picto error 3.png|Pictogram error 3 Nightboatquat background element 1.png|Background element 1 Nightboatquat background element 2.png|Background element 2 Nightboatquat background element 3.png|Background element 3 Nightboatquat background element 4.png|Background element 4 Nightboatquat background element 5.png|Background element 5 In-Game Screenshots Nightboatquat jd3 menu wii.png|''Night Boat To Cairo'' on the menu (Wii) Nightboatquat jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Nightboattocairo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Nightboattocariojustdance2014betaavatar.jpg|Beta avatar for P3https://twitter.com/JustDanceSpain/status/443044560885673984 nightboatquat beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Videos Official Music Video Madness - Night Boat to Cairo Gameplays Just Dance 3 Night Boat to Cairo Extractions EXTRACT! Night Boat to Cairo - Madness Just Dance 3 Night Boat To Cairo - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Night Boat To Cairo Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Remade Songs